Every Heartbeat
by dalek
Summary: Freddie has decided that the group needs to have fun. They begin their summer of traveling to all the hottest parties across the UK. How much trouble can nine friends get into?


I nodded, not exactly paying attention to what Freddie was droning on about. I'm sure it was riveting, but I was sitting between Katie and Cook, who took it upon himself to crack some inappropriate joke every few minutes. He, of course, was at the same time trying to get into my pants, which made it even harder to not laugh. He wanted to shag me for months now, but I always gave him the runaround. I dropped my head onto his shoulder and tried to focus on Freddie's words.

He had sent us all a text message yesterday, telling us to meet him at the shed. He had sent me no less than three texts today reminding me of the event. I would have hit him with my purse, but he was so skinny I was terrified he would break in two and I wasn't quite sure we had enough patience to glue him back together.

I swatted Cook's hand away from my knee and looked around. JJ was sitting on ground in between Cook's legs, listening raptly to Freds. Katie was checking her phone, trying to hide a smile, which I recognized as lustful. Panda and Thomas were sitting on the other couch, holding hands and listening as attentively as JJ. And Cook was pretending to pay attention and trying to maneuver a hand up my skirt at the same time. Notably missing were Effy and Naomi. I'm sure Effy had convinced Naomi to show up late, just to drive Freds mad with anticipation.

As I was about to swat Cook's hand for the fortieth time, the shed door swung open to reveal my girlfriend and Effy. "Nice of you to show up," I quipped, making sure to knock Cook's hand away before he took advantage of the distraction. Freds stopped talking and said nothing to either of them. He waited for them to sit; squishing Katie off the couch and onto the floor next to JJ. He shook his head and began pacing again. I bit my lip and tried to hold in the laugh. As much as I loved him, he could be incredibly sensitive sometimes, and by sometimes, I mean, about ninety percent of the time. I quirked an eyebrow at Effy, who just shrugged and lit a spliff, which had magically appeared. I glanced at Naomi, who simply intertwined our fingers and smirked without so much as an eyelash turned my way.

"I have gathered you all here today because, as I was trying to explain earlier, we need to have a little fun." I couldn't even stop the look of astonishment on my face as the words left Freddie's mouth. Fun? Freds?

Clearly, I wasn't the only one thinking it. "Maybe you ain't been having fun, mate. But, I sure as fuck have." Cook cheekily grinned and took the spliff from Effy and inhaled before speaking further. "What did you have in mind?"

I accepted the blunt and inhaled deeply. I held it in, letting the smoke burn my throat and lungs. "I think we should road trip to all the big parties in the country this summer." The surprise of his words got the best of me and I began coughing violently. I passed the spliff back to Cook and sunk into the couch, getting a hold of myself. I waved Freds on and glanced back at Naomi. Cheeky bitch still was refusing to look at me. "We could get two vans and just have at it. Camping out, the works. Get the fuck out of Bristol for a few months."

I looked around and shrugged. "Sounds wonderful. When do we leave?" I was supposed to be one of the level headed ones in the group, but fuck it; this was the new me. The new me didn't get caught up in the cant's, but went along with it. I could feel everyone staring at me, but Naomi, who was busy wiping her shoe on the back of Katie's purse. "A few days," Freddie replied, noticeably glad that someone seemed interested in his plan. "It should give us enough time to get the vans and other supplies needed."

One by one, the rest of the group began to agree; Cook making sure he was the loudest of all. Katie, of course, started to complain about the camping, but everyone chose to ignore her. I stood up, dragging Naomi up with me. Everyone else was buzzing with the news of the impending trip. I ruffled Cook's hair, gave a small wave to Effy, and was out the door before Freds could find some other way to elongate the meeting. I had put up with his aggressive text regime, gone along with his vacation plans, and not even hit him with my purse once. I was in the running to become a saint.

I sighed contentedly as soon as we were outside and dropped Naomi's hand. I pushed her shoulder as we began walking along the McClair residence. "Weren't you fashionably late?" I teased, letting my eyes roam her body. I hid a grin as I allowed her to walk a pace ahead so I could study her arse. I almost walked into the fence, but gracefully avoided disaster and ignored Naomi's giggles at my near fatal accident.

"Effy's mum made us waffles and eggs this morning. We were late in the name of a delicious breakfast." She brought our fingers together again. I was content with her answer, not really caring that she was late at all. Cook had been entertaining enough, if not ridiculously lewd.

"It's clear she is trying to one up me in the domestic field. I hope she wore an apron. Did she wear an apron?" Naomi just laughed; a deep laugh that echoed along the empty street, drawing a faint grin to the edge of my mouth. She placed a small kiss at the corner of my mouth, but didn't respond to my question. "I should buy an apron. It will say 'Kiss the Cook'."

"How enthrallingly originally," Naomi bit back, a trace of laughter still evident in her voice. "Would you wear it to make your specialties: toast and prepackaged tea?" I shot her a look, still holding the grin back that was waiting to explode. "You know Cook would put it on every time he came over, Ems. We mustn't encourage him."

"So, what do you think of our impending trip?" I changed the subject, already bored with aprons and toast. I drew a cigarette from my purse, lighting it as I waited for Naomi's answer. I took a long drag and handed it off. I blew the smoke out of the side of my mouth and turned expectantly to my girlfriend. "Could be fun. Better than staying here. Not quite Cyprus or Rome, but it's something." I took the cigarette back, glad she wasn't being cynical about the whole thing.

"It'll be a trip we won't remember," I said, raising the fag for another puff, but before I could, it was snatched from me. I scowled, but couldn't keep it up long. I burst into a smile with held laughter which had been clawing to get out. "We can only hope," Naomi remarked, grinning wildly as we turned the corner towards Naomi's.

I groaned, trying to shift all the blood back to half of my body. I opened my eyes, blonde hair tickling my nose. I attempted to arch my back, but was stopped by the dead weight on top of it. I turned my head the other way, only able to catch a glimpse of a bare arm and a tattoo. Cook. Of course Cook had passed out on top of me. Wanker.

We had all decided to party the night away in the shed as a celebration of our impending trip today. Daylight was streaming in through a window, illuminating a pile of human arms and legs. I could make out Freds, Katie, and maybe JJ. I can't remember how I ended up on the floor, snorting Naomi's hair and with Cook crushing me, but I'm sure it was interesting. I lifted my head and the room rushed around me. Weird, I never knew Freds built the shed on a turntable. I frowned when my stomach rushed up. I gagged and found the strength to push Cook off me. I managed to trample Panda and Thomas on the way to the door. I almost kicked the door open and reenacted The Exorcist as soon as I crossed the threshold into the garden.

I have no idea how long I stood there throwing up, but when I turned, Cook was standing in the door, already lighting a cigarette. "Thought you could hold your liquor better, Ems." He held out the fag, obviously having lit it for me. I took a drag and allowed him to pull me onto his shoulder. I closed my eyes and willed my head from stopping. I couldn't remember the last time I was so hung over. And today, I had to be in a car for fuck knows how long. I grimaced and doubled over, immediately feeling Cook steadying me. "Hey, Naomikins. Wake up, clever girl."

I heard something being thrown and a grunt of disproval. "What the fuck do you want, Cook?" If I hadn't been throwing up violently, I would have giggled at Naomi's sleepy curses. Cook and I were basically the only ones able to decipher it. After a few more seconds, I felt a second pair of hands, rubbing my back comfortingly. "Oh, Emily." She pushed my hair back. "I was under the impression you could hold your liquor." I could hear the smirk in her voice and I slapped her thigh. Cook began laughing with complete abandon. "That's what I was fucking saying!"

I wiped at my mouth with the back of my hand and groaned as I straightened up; both of them still holding onto me regardless of their ongoing laughter. I couldn't see my reflection, but by their widening eyes I knew I was a mess. "You need a right shower, Ems." I stumbled away from them and back into the shed, searching frantically for my bag. I needed to shower because I couldn't stand the way I felt a second longer. I shook Freds awake, quickly asking if I could use his shower. As I exited the shed, Cook and Naomi looked like they were holding in their laughter. "Want me to come with you, Ems. We could willy waggle, yeah?" Before I could even roll my eyes, Naomi punched him in the shoulder.

I somehow showered without passing out or waking up Freds's entire household. I took a look at myself in the fogged up mirror, wiping away a streak, so I could see myself better. I didn't bother with any makeup. I threw my hair up into a bun, not worried about how it looked especially if I was going to be a van all day. I grabbed my dirty clothes, hoping there was someway we could do laundry.

I exited the house and saw Cook and Naomi sitting on a bench in the garden, smoking and laughing. The shed door was still propped open and it seemed like people were stirring within. I sat in between Cook and Naomi, letting most of my body weight sag into my girlfriend. "You smell loads better." I lifted my head and glared at her. I felt Cook sniffing the air and turned to look at him, raising my eyebrows. "Good enough to eat," he smirked, before I slapped him across the chest.

As I was about to verbally bitchslap both of them, a stumbling line exited the shed. They were heading to the vans which were parked right outside the garden wall. They all looked to be carrying bags. I hopped up, running to the shed. I grabbed my stuff and was soon at the vans, not worried about the other two hooligans. We had decided the night before how the vans would be split up: Freds, Effy, Panda, Thomas, and Katie in van number one and Naomi, Cook, JJ, and me in number two. I wouldn't wish this on JJ, but Katie refused to ride with the three of us.

I threw my stuff into the back of our van and leaned against the side, not really paying attention to Freds who was giving another speech or possibly instructions. I was instead focused on Naomi, her head thrown back in a laugh at something absolutely terrible Cook had said. The muscles in her neck strained and I tried to not think about how those same muscles strained as we… I felt my own mouth tug up into a smile in spite of myself. It was too fucking early to be lead down this path. I was turning into Cook.

I allowed Naomi to kiss my cheek when she put her stuff down. I feigned annoyance, but quickly broke out into a smile. "So, Cookie, you are driving. I volunteered you." He shrugged; his never ending smile still present on his face. We piled in, dragging JJ in before he could protest or begin a ramble on safe driving. We all looked expectantly at JJ, knowing he would be the only one who paid attention to Freds. "Honestly, guys. Just follow him." He shook his head and looked out the window.

Two and half spliffs later, I was feeling much better than my previous adventures in Freddie's garden. JJ had unintentionally inhaled all our secondhand smoke and was now digging into a bag of crisps. Cook opened his mouth every few minutes so JJ could throw one in. I was trying my best not to giggle.

I snuggled in Naomi's shoulder, sipping from my bottle of water. I let it drop to the floor, watching it as it rolled underneath Cook's seat. I laughed and buried my face into my girlfriend's shoulder. She smelt absolutely ravishing. I opened one eye and caught Cook watching us in the rearview mirror. He winked when we locked eyes. I flicked him off and turned my attention back to Naomi as his head tipped back and he roared with laughter. I knew he would turn his attention back to us in due time, unable to control his cock, but she did look rather pretty today. And this trip was supposed to keep all of us close and what's closer than my fingers inside her. I smirked, bringing my teeth down on a patch of skin peaking from beneath her sweater.

I could feel her raise her eyebrows at me without looking. I smiled into the reddening skin, letting my tongue trace the indentations my teeth left behind. I looked at the rearview mirror, glad that Cook's attention was on JJ who was tossing another crisp in his mouth. I moved my hand to her lap, letting my fingers tap out a rhythm on her thigh. She hadn't moved since her eyebrow raise, waiting to see how far I was willing to go.

I giggled, something throaty and foreign. Cook's eyes were immediately drawn to us. I rolled my eyes, making sure he caught it. "Are you going to put on a show for the Cookie Monster?"

"Hardly, James," Naomi quipped, fishing my water bottle out from under his chair. She had used his full name, something she reserved for when her patience was being tested. She apparently didn't enjoy being broken from our own tiny world. She handed me my water bottle, pulling her arm around me. I unscrewed the cap, fumbling it until it disappeared somewhere never to be found again. "A bit of a butter fingers today, Ems."

I jabbed my elbow into her side. "Keep it shut, Campbell." I tried my hardest to tap JJ on the shoulder, but my arms were not long enough. "JJ, do you think you could share those crisps?" He handed them back to me and I eagerly plunged in, shoveling a few into my mouth.

I looked out the window as I ate, seeing nothing but rolling countryside. I offered the bag to Naomi who waved them off. "Watching your figure, Naomikins?" Cook was treading in dangerous waters, but I just settled back into the seat, waiting for the scene to unfold. His eyes were twinkling and I knew he meant no harm. Without saying a word, she leaned forward, slapping the back of his head with such force it bounced off the steering wheel. There was silence for a few palpable seconds before the entire car erupted in laughter. "You really are something, clever girl."

"So are you, James." She took a crisp, chewing with her mouth open. I sparked a cigarette and took a long drag before opening the window.

I slapped another mosquito as it landed on Naomi's arm. She gave me a discerning look and I just gave her my best smile back. We had stopped for the night. I wasn't sure this was a legitimate camp site, but I trusted Freddie enough to not even bother questioning it. The boys were working on assembling the tents; JJ reading out the instructions while Cook laughed and Freddie cursed. I sighed and slipped down in my lawn chair. I stretched my legs in front of me and watched under heavy eyelids as Katie and Effy darted into the dense woods. Who were they fooling?

Naomi was watching me closely. I could feel her eyes on me. I rolled my head so I was facing her. "See something you like?" I let a small smirk tug on the edges of my mouth.

"Oh, I see tons that I like," she replied, taking my hand in hers. We both turned to look at the boys. A tent was half constructed and I was rather impressed.

Cook walked over, dropping onto the ground in front of me. "I've been banned from helping. Apparently, I do more damage than help. Who would have thought?" I laughed and took the cigarette he had lit for me, taking a long drag before passing it to Naomi.

"Jesus, Cook. You are rather hopeless." He smiled goofily at Naomi before stealing the cigarette.

"Are you two going to get bloody mental with me tonight?"

I rolled my eyes, looking at Naomi before answering. "In the woods? I don't think you've thought this through." He waved me off, taking another drag, rolling the filter between his fingers. He was leaning back on his arms. He offered me the fag and I took a puff or two before passing it back to Naomi.

"You girlies need to know how to let loose." I shook my head before shielding my eyes while looking at Naomi. She shrugged and winked at me. It would seem tonight we would begin our country wide partying.


End file.
